Need You Now
by OtakuLeader
Summary: With graduation at Beacon occurring soon and everyone passing, everyone should be happy. However, there is strife in Team RWBY as Blake pulls away from everyone and Yang doesn't know what to do except run after Blake and tell her how she feels toward her partner. She needs Blake now more than ever and though Blake is afraid to admit it, she needs Yang now too.


An angsty Bumblebee fic. The first part is Yang's PoV. When I finish Chp2, which is Blake's PoV, I'll decide then if it will remain that way. In the meantime, enjoy!

Also, a HUGE thank you for the support of the **RWBY role playing group** I'm in for inspiring me to write this. You guys are fantastic and this fic is dedicated you. R & R!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

_The person you are trying to reach is out of the service area or has their phone turned off. Please leave a message and try again later._

"Hey Blake. It's me. I've just been thinking about everything and I…I don't know. I just miss you so much. Give me a call back if you can. I need...bye."

Yang hung up her cell phone and let loose a frustrated sigh and leaned against the table she was at. She felt useless as she thought about what happened recently.

Everyone had finally passed their finals for Beacon to become recognized as true Hunters and Huntresses, but not everyone seemed happy about it.

Blake started to change. At first they all accepted it. They knew about Blake's past and figured she needed time, like the incident when they found out she was a Faunus and once with the White Fang. Everyone was willing to give her space, but after a few weeks it became apparent it was more serious than that time. Any attempts Yang or the rest of Team RWBY did to get her to play or train with them as of late were met with excuses or downright avoidance. Soon, Blake would show up at only meal times and the occasional night. And every time Yang would try to confront her about this, Blake would simply ignore her and disappear.

Yang felt like was she was losing someone more than her partner, her best friend. She was losing someone she had grown to care for immensely, as much as Ruby, but differently. Yet Yang had no time to explore her feelings. And this infuriated her because there was nothing she could do about it. So here she was, thinking for once she might be able to find out where Blake went on her forays. But she got rained on instead and now was waiting for the storm to pass so she could continue searching.

_The person you are trying to reach has not -_

"Dammit Blake!" Yang shouted as she slammed her fists on the table, cracking her phone's screen and cutting herself with the broken glass as a result. A few people nearby had jumped at her actions and frowned at her disapprovingly.

Yang sighed as she took out a handkerchief and clumsily bandaged herself up. She noticed a waiter approaching her and scowled.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you keep making such a ruckus." Said the waiter. "As a small yet privately owned establishment, we have to maintain a level of decorum to follow."

"Stop telling me what to do…"

"What was that Miss?" the waiter said politely.

"I said…STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO BLAKE!" Yang said as her fire flashed out of her and her eyes turned red. A few people screamed and it immediately brought Yang back to her senses.

The waiter had fallen over and was looking at her in fear, along with other customers. She heard someone cough and saw the owner of the establishment angrily pointing out the door.

Yang slammed down some Lien on the table and winced when she felt her right hand sting. Cursing under her breath, Yang made her way out into the freezing rain.

She was lost as what to do next and started walking aimlessly, feeling numb to the cold and rain. A few people made faces at her and she probably looked like a bloodied mess by now, if the pain from her right hand was any indication, but she didn't care. She had more important things to worry about.

"_Well, that was a thing, wasn't it?"_

Yang jolted at the familiar voice and looked frantically around.

"Blake?"

The rumbling of the sky was the only response she got.

"Oh, ha ha. The jokes on me." Yang said as she wiped at her face. "I must really be losing it now, hearing her voice. Blake wouldn't say something like that to me now." Yang looked at her injured hand as the rain mixed with the blood. "Blake doesn't even look at me anymore."

Yang started shivering as she held back tears and then suddenly, she was angry. Why should she cry over someone who had lately given the impression that they wouldn't cry over her?

"DAMN YOU BLAKE!" She yelled, flames bursting from her as she started running, ignoring everything around her.

Yang aimed at the ground and blasted herself up onto a nearby tree with her gauntlets and started jumping from tree to tree, rooftop to rooftop. As she made to jump from one particularly large gap of rooftops, a flash of lighting startled her and made her falter. She reached out and grabbed a low pole but the sudden searing pain from gripping with her injured right hand as she did so made her release her hold and fall to the ground below. It took her a few minutes to overcome her shock as pain spread throughout her body. After a few minutes of trying to gathering her bearings, she turned to her side and saw she was lying in mud. And instead of getting angry at herself, she did the exact opposite.

She laughed.

She laughed and laughed until her laughs into cries and hiccups.

"BLAKE I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL -" Yang choked and tried to calm herself. She moved to lie on her back and crossed her arms over her face, the rain changing into a light drizzle.

_The first moment they met, Blake had an uninterested look in her eyes. Yang knew Blake cared little for the small talk but at least she tried. Yang thought that would be last time they'd converse. But then they met again in the Emerald Forest. A day which sealed their fate as partners forever. Partners, teammates, friends who were supposed to be there for each other no matter what. Two people who were supposed to care for each other…and perhaps, as Yang grew more entranced by the Faunus girl, love each other._

"Or so I had wanted to try." Yang murmured. "But you don't love anyone, do you Blake?" Yang whispered as she uncovered her face and looked up at black sky.

"You don't need anyone, right Blake? Was that how it was from the beginning? I'm such an idiot." Yang laughed softly as she extended her injured hand toward the sky. "Perhaps this was your plan all along, to act close to all of us, to befriend us. And now that we're about to graduate you don't need or want to deal with us anymore, right? But you know what?"

Yang's breath hitched as she suddenly trembled from how cold it was.

"I-I need you, Blake. I need you now. I…want you Blake. I-I…" Yang curled into a ball as the sound of thunder shook throughout her body. "I love you."


End file.
